


Blazing Love

by kreecherkai



Series: Broken Not Defeated [1]
Category: MBLAQ, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 07:01:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11031045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kreecherkai/pseuds/kreecherkai
Summary: I swear I love MBLAQ!!!Its a long one!  31 pages was the count I think.Sorry for the mistakes, when you read something so much you stop finding them XD  I know there are a few in there, and hopefully I will edit as I find them.





	Blazing Love

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I love MBLAQ!!!
> 
> Its a long one! 31 pages was the count I think.
> 
> Sorry for the mistakes, when you read something so much you stop finding them XD I know there are a few in there, and hopefully I will edit as I find them.

                “You are a complete ass.”  Hyungwon growled, his arms were tied tightly to the chair as he tried to wiggle himself free to no avail.

                “You get what you deserve babe.”

                “Oh, fuck you.  You’re the one that fucking cheated on me.  It was only right that I erased our entire life together.” 

                The man laughed darkly, “so you think you get to make that decision?  You made me lose my cover job, my car, all my money Hyungwon!  You don’t get to say when you’re done with me.”           

                “Again, our entire life together, that included the job I helped you get, the fortune I cheated systems for you to get, the car that I wrote papers for.  You deserved none of it you lying piece of shit.”  Hyungwon jerked his arms again, the ropes biting into his skin.

                “Oh, Hyungwon.”  The man stepped closer.  Hyungwon scoffed as the two guards in the back stepped up behind him.  “You are going to get my fortune back, whether by cheating the system again or by me sending pieces of you to your parents.”

                “My parents ain’t got shit to do with this and I’m running straight now.  I ain’t gonna help you do shit.”

                “No, but would they save their lowly son if his beautiful fingers start turning up at their door?  Or maybe that Wonho will pay for you.  You seemed to love whoring yourself out to him lately.”  The man smiled demonically.  Bringing a knife up Hyungwon’s cheek, pressing the dull side to his skin.

                “You’re nothing but an ant of a man compared to Wonho, you sick fuck.  Ain’t no way you’re gonna get shit from him either.  Face it, you kidnapped me, and now you’re in trouble.  You caused trouble in the wrong town Joon.  Wonho doesn’t stand for this shit for very long, and it always ends badly for those in the wrong.  You can’t go home either can you?  Without the cover job, the cops are back to suspecting you aren’t they?”

                Joon laughed again, cupping Hyungwon’s chin with his free hand.  “Is that why you moved here?  Thinking you can escape me by running to him?”

                “I moved here because he offered me a job, one that kept me off the dark path you were determined to keep me on.”  Hyungwon grinned in Joon’s face, “the fact that he is totally gorgeous was a bonus.”  Hyungwon’s head jerked to the side, his ears ringing from the slap.

                “You are going to fix the mess you made Hyungwon, or you’re going to sit here and starve.”  Joon growled, hand fisting in his hair as he jerked Hyungwon’s head back.

                “I always said I needed to go on a diet.”  Hyungwon grinned.  Joon growled, letting go of Hyungwon’s hair and turning to the door, stomping out of the room like a defeated child. 

                “Watch him.” 

                Hyungwon rolled his eyes, trying to pull his thin wrists out of the rope binds again.  Nope still stuck.  He sighed.  Ignoring the guards as their hands tightened around their weapons.  Hopefully Wonho would find him soon.

~`~

                “Anything Min?”  Wonho asked as he sat on a bench across from the club.

                “ _I’m trying Wonho, honestly.  Hyungwon is the one that is good at all this hacker stuff_.”  There was clacking and then a crashing sound.

                “What was that?”  He sighed, running a finger over his wrinkled brow.

                “ _I think Jooheon had enough of the computer life.”_

                “You know if he broke Hyungwon’s system he’s gonna die, right?”

                “ _I honestly don’t want to tell you what he broke.”_ Minhyuk whispered.

                “What did he break Min?”

                _“Your coffee table.”_

                Wonho buried his face into his hand.  “Well tell him to clean it up and get back to work.  I want to at least know who the fuck I’m looking for.”

                _“I told you it’s Hyungwon’s ex.”_

                “It’s so convenient that I don’t even have a picture of this ex.”

                _“Well it’s not really great on this end either_!”  Minhyuk took a breath and sighed into the phone.  _“Sorry, just I am honestly finding nothing about this guy.  And I’m thinking that’s why Hyungwon was taken.”_    

                “What do you mean Min?”  Wonho questioned looking back up at the line queue of the club.

                _“Well Hyungwon told me the best place to start is always the past, and with it being Hyungwon’s ex, I considered Hyungwon’s past.”_   Minhyuk cleared his throat.  _“Wonho what did you know about Hyungwon before he joined you?”_

                “That he was forced to cheat multiple systems every day for some seedy crime junkie and he wanted out, so I offered him our gig.”

                _“So, I found a file that belongs to Hyungwon in his old towns police reports as a suspect in some case.”_

                “Because that sounds promising.”

                _“Well he wasn’t suspected as part of the crime committed.  He was suspected because he was at the time openly dating the Police’s main suspect.  They were tailing this guy every day and then dude suddenly gets a job, and has money and a fancy car.  New job starts spouting lies for him, saying he was at his shifts when crimes happened.  Cops couldn’t keep following him after that, they didn’t have any probable cause.”_

                “Sounds like Hyungwon got his hands dirty.”

                _“That’s what I’m thinking.”_

                “Okay, so what happened?”

                _“Well it seems right before he joined us this guy suddenly loses his money, all of it.  Within twenty-four hours’ money, car and the cover job disappeared.”_

                “Sounds like Hyungwon was cleaning up.”

                _“Yes, and now ex boy toy is trying to clean up Hyungwon for doing that to him I guess.”_

                “So, this fancy police file doesn’t have a photo?”

                _“Ha!”_   There was a loud exclamation down the line.  _“Mother fucking hacked!”_

                _“I believe Jooheon has just found it.  Expect a message in a few minutes.  I will call back with any info.  Wonho you be careful.  Don’t just go in guns blazing again.”_

                “Yes mother, don’t you have a swim practice to get to?”

                Minhyuk snorted down the line, _“I refuse to go near that pool until we find Hyungwon.  No one left behind, ever.”_

                Wonho grinned, standing from where he had sat and made his way across the street to the club.  “We’ll find him Min.”  He said, giving the doorman a wave as he waltzed passed the line.

                _“But will it be in time?”_   Was Min’s whisper before the loud booming of the sound left his ear piece obsolete.

~`

                “We have been here for two days Gun.”  Changkyun groaned, pressing his forehead on to the cool wood of the bar.

                “I’m still looking for info.  The dude was so sure he said that the group had moved on to the next town to take their revenge on someone.”

                “Dude was also a cop who had hired us to get the kidnapped case closed.”

                “At least we got payed for that job.”

                “Yes, what I mean to say is that why would he then ask us to look at another missing person report?  I know we are good, but he didn’t even offer to pay us, just said to look at this and maybe it would interest us.

                “He didn’t offer to pay because the missing poster said that the buyer would pay.”

                “The poster was fishy.”  Changkyun cleared his throat and started to recite the poster from memory.  “Missing, Hyungwon.  Computer genus, seventeen, tall.  Will pay for information, information wanted whether subject is dead or alive.”  Changkyun leaned his head on his knuckles and stared at his friend.  “It doesn’t give us a last name for this Hyungwon, nor any other identifying factors except tall.  The poster is half assed so I don’t know why we should bother ourselves with it.

                “You think everything is fishy.”  Gunhee pointed out.  “And maybe the posters were created by the victim’s family and they were distraught.”

                “True.”  Changkyun took a long drink of his water.  “Alright.  Run the information by me again, maybe there is something we missed.”

                Gunhee cleared his throat.  “Alright, from what we know Hyungwon was last reported leaving his hometown and was known to be heading for this city.  What little information that was known before he left was that he got a job working for a character named Wonho.  From what we can find about Wonho is nothing.  Absolutely nothing.  There are rumors but no records.  A lot of the people I have talked to think this guy is a hero.  Others are saying he a nuisance.  It’s really flip flop with no real answer to anything.  What I did get from the few people that knew about Wonho’s inner circle is that Hyungwon’s last known sighting is with Wonho.”

                “So, find this Wonho and we find Hyungwon.”

                “Essentially.”

                Changkyun banged his fist on the counter, earning a dirty look from the bar tender.  “Then why are we just sitting here?  Let’s go.”

                “We are sitting here because we have no idea what this Wonho looks like.  The descriptors change when I talked to anyone.  He’s tall, he’s short, he’s got long hair, he’s still in high school, he’s an older suit wearing lawyer.  No one knows what this guy looks like.”

                “Maybe you just asked the wrong people.” 

                “That’s possible.  It would help if I wasn’t the only one good at talking to people.”

                “People are creepy.”

                “No, you’re creepy.  People are people.”

                 Changkyun shrugged, taking another sip of his water and cast a glance around the bar, making sure his back was still pressed to the wall.  As he had been trained to do.  He watched as people danced across the floor, as more people came up to the bar and call their orders loudly.  It was surprising that they had been allowed in so easily, the doorman only caring about the fee to get in.  However, the more he looked the more he spotted other teens around his age. 

                “This bar is strange.”  He said to Gunhee, scowling as the other man’s face lit up in laughter.

                “If you had been paying attention to me when we first got here.  It’s a club, not a bar.  They don’t serve alcohol here at all.  The most illegal thing that happens here is that kids sneak out the back to smoke.”

                “Oh.  Why are we here then?”

                “Because this is the hub for information in this town.  When I checked out the one bar this town had it was full of nothing but drunks, who only had praises for this Wonho character.  But they said that if there was ever talk needing to happen that it would be here.”

                “This town is strange.”  Changkyun sighed.  His eyes caught well-built guy casually walking in.  Smile on his face as he greeted all the workers there and made his way to the counter.  Close to the corner he and Gun were situated in.  He took a seat and leaned on his hand, seemingly already bored of being there. 

                “Wonho!”  The bartender greeted the man with a smile and a shake of hands happened.  “What can I do for you?  Jooheon already swung by to check the cameras.”

                Changkyun’s jaw nearly dropped.  How lucky could they get?

                “I’m actually here for information and was wondering if Thunder was in and up to his dirty tricks again.”  Wonho smiled, white teeth nearly blinding.

                “Actually, he said a friend came into town to visit him yesterday.  He was gonna take the day off to visit with him.” 

                Wonho tutted and then pouted.  “I really need this information too.”

                The bartender seemed concerned, “what information?”

                “Torture information.”  Wonho sighed.

“Is this about Hyungwon?”

“Know anything Mir?”  Wonho tilted his head, dangerous smile on his lips.

“Only that he didn’t come in today.  He usually comes in to pick up some food before going to the library.”

Wonho smiled slightly and patted the counter standing.  “Thanks anyway Mir.  If Thunder happens to stop by let him know I am looking for him.”

                “I will.”  Mir said, face full of confusion. 

                Changkyun watched as Wonho then walked out the building.  Continuing to greet every worker with a smile or wave.

                “Well, that was lucky.”

                “We need to move.  We know what he looks like, but we still don’t know anything about him.”  Gun said gathering his papers from the counter.

                “You pack up, I’m gonna follow him.”

                “No rough housing I.M, we don’t know anything for sure.”

                “I’m just gonna stop the guy and ask him a few questions.”  Changkyun stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket.  “You act like I attack everyone I follow.”

                “I have a list of all the innocent people you have attacked and then asked questions later.  I’m telling you not to touch him because it sucks to watch you apologize a hundred times.”

                “I won’t touch him!”  Changkyun stalked out of the building, bumping shoulders with a few of the wilder dancers as he went.

~`~

                Wonho sighed and kicked at some trash on the street, his phone pressed to his ear.  Minhyuk had been whining for the last ten minutes they had been on the call together.

                _“I can’t believe he wouldn’t be at his shift.  Even if his friend is in town.  He is on a tight leash.”_

                “That’s why I am asking you to find him Min.”

                _“I bloody can’t!”_   Minhyuk yelled.  Wonho grimaced and held the phone away from his ear and Minhyuk went into another rant about computer systems and how they were worthless when someone had taken precautions to hiding from the internet.  That’s when Wonho spotted him.  The same kid from the bar. 

                “Minhyuk.”  Wonho said into the phone and continued his path down the road.

                _“What?”_   Minhyuk huffed.

                “I have a tail on me.”  Wonho said, turning onto a less busy street.  “On Moon road, right now.  Send Jooheon.”

                _“You got it.”_   He heard Minhyuk yell something before there was yet another crash of the day.

                “Honestly, what did he break this time?”  Wonho said, keeping his pace calm and collected as he leaned against a light pole to peer over his shoulder.  There in the shadows he could still see his follower, and as he turned to continue his trek down the road he saw a glint in the dim lighting.  Wonho’s brow wrinkled as he sniffed into the phone.

                _“I think in his haste he forgot our door has a screen on it.  Yet another thing for him to fix.”_

                “Good thing he’s good with building things.”  Wonho put his hand in his pocket, deliberately slowing his steps some more.  “You might want to get the kit ready too.” 

                _“Kit?  Wonho really?  You can’t go around beating people up.  Maybe they just want to talk to you!”_

                “He has a knife Min.”  Wonho whispered and turned down an alley that he knew lead to a dead end.  “And it will most likely be me you’ll patch up tonight.”

                _“Damn it Wonho.”_

                “Sorry Min.  I’m glad you took those classes if anything now.”

                _“I thought we snuffed trouble out of this area!”_   He could hear Minhyuk stomping around the house gathering materials.

                “Well, there is always a shadow somewhere in the light Min.  And honestly, I don’t think this is the darkness, but he seems determined and trained to stab first talk later.”

                _“People like that need handlers.”_   Minhyuk groaned.  _“I did not take these classes to actually have to use them one day Wonho.”_

                “I know Min.  But I appreciate it.  It will at least ease Mama’s heart if the hospital doesn’t call her again for some time.”  Wonho turned the corner to the dead end and smiled.  “Damn a dead end.  Min I will call you back later, I gotta figure out where I am.”

                _“You’re a jerk and I hate you.”_

                “Yeah, I love you too Minnie.”  Wonho hung up the phone and tapped on the screen, activating its GPS that Hyungwon had been brilliant to put on his devices.  It at least let Jooheon know where he was, as well as give an impression that he was lost.  He could hear the quiet shuffling of the other person.  The dirty alleyway no help in stealth.  Still Wonho stood as if he had no clue what was about to happen.

                “What have you done with Hyungwon?”  A rough voice asked him, knife pressed into his side.

 

~`~

                Changkyun didn’t like it.  For a guy that was from the town, he made it seem like he was lost well.  He had thought he had the advantage, but the smirk on Wonho’s face said different. 

                “Why yes, I’m looking for Hyungwon too.  But while I know why I am looking for him, I am in complete confusion as to why you are looking for him as well.”  Wonho turned and smiled at him.  “You’re new here.  It’s nice to meet you.  My name is Wonho.  But I’m guessing you already know that.”  Changkyun frowned as a pale hand shot out between them waiting to be shook.

                “I have a missing poster from the next town over for Hyungwon.  He was last sighted with you and all fingers point to you.”

                “Oh,” Wonho put his hand down and took a step back, “Hyungwon has been working for me for the past year.  So, I don’t know what missing poster you mean.”

                “Well I have probable cause to believe that you are responsible for his disappearance.”  Changkyun glared, his stance becoming more defensive.

                “And I am telling you that Hyungwon works for me and I would have no gain from kidnapping my own hacker.”  Changkyun grinned as he watched as Wonho pulled into his own defensive stance.  “But since you seem so Hell bent on blaming me I guess I should say the basics, like ‘I’ll never tell you anything,’ and ‘you’ll never take me alive,’ will that make this experience for you better?”

                “It will, thank you.”  Changkyun sneered.  They circled each other once before Changkyun saw an opening and took it.

 

`~`

                Hyungwon sighed.  Joon had come back earlier to argue some more.  This time bringing in his old pal Thunder who was big on torture.  ‘Fix it or you will suffer.’  Hyungwon snorted at the memory.  He suffered four years with Joon and his mob ways, a little torture compared to his emotional suffering was nothing. 

                “Wonho you better find me soon or else I am gonna tell Mama on you.”  Hyungwon tried to stretch his shoulders a little, his wrists were red and chaffed from trying to pull on his bonds.  “I have rope burn.”  He slumped in his chair.  “I’m too tired for this bullshit.” 

~`~

                Minhyuk walked paced the living room.  It had been too long.  Jooheon had left an hour ago to pick up Wonho, and he still hadn’t returned.  He tried dialing Jooheon’s phone, but with the same luck as before it went straight to voicemail. He bit on his lip and tried to smile.

                “Could just mean that they are trying to talk it out.”  He nodded to himself and then frowned.  He had the same conversation with himself fifteen minutes ago, and he had ended it by pacing and convincing himself that somehow both his teammates were brutally murdered. 

                A loud bang echoed in the front hall, followed by yells and curses.  Minhyuk skid into the front hall in time to see Jooheon carting a yelling and bleeding Wonho over his shoulder, followed by two strangers looking worse for wear.

                “You all need to hush right now!”  Minhyuk yelled.  He threw a pointed glare at his two teammates and pointed to the living room.  “Get your asses in there right now, no arguments.” 

                “But Min,” Jooheon began.

                “No buts, you don’t want to answer your phone, and then you come waltzing through the front door yelling like a bunch of children.  Get your asses in the living room now.  You wanna act like children you will be treated as such.  Jooheon I expect you to start cleaning his wound and then you are going to fix the screen door.  Understood?”

                “Min.”  Wonho started, eyes wide in surprise.

                “Nope, you had me worried sick.”  He looked at the two guests who stood there quietly.  “And you two go sit down as well.  And we will talk like the civilized people I know at least my mother raised me to be.”  At the mention of mother Wonho’s mouth clicked shut and he dropped his head in defeat.  “Everyone move now.”  Minhyuk glared, watching as everyone shuffled off towards the living room.

                “We made Minnie mad Ho.”  He heard Jooheon whisper.

                “I know…we are in so much trouble.”

                “He’s gonna kill us isn’t he.”

                “You might be safe…he has to sew me back up.”

                “You’re so dead.”

                “He’s gonna tell Mama, I can feel it.”

                “We are screwed.”

                “Well…at least Hyungwon is safe from Min’s wrath.”

                “Lucky Hyungwon, I wanna be kidnapped too.”

                Minhyuk’s shoulders slumped as they rounded the corner to the living room and he walked into the kitchen.  Slamming the kettle onto the stove to start boiling water for tea and cleaning Wonho’s wound.

 

~`~

                Wonho groaned as Jooheon sat his on the couch.  He pressed a hand to the bleeding wound along his collar bone and groaned. 

                “This was my favorite shirt you jerk.”

                “I already apologized.”

                “What the hell, you still knifed me.”

                “Well, I had probable cause.”

                “To just fucking stab someone?”

                “He doesn’t think like normal people do.  He’s very…strange.”

                Wonho groaned again.  Jooheon helped him remove his shirt and was pressing cotton to staunch the bleeding.  A long cut now ran from top of his left shoulder to the center of his chest.

                “Min’s gonna have to give you stitches.”  Jooheon stated, changing the pad to a clean one.

                “He’s lucky I don’t just burn the thing fucking shut.”  Minhyuk growled, stomping back into the room with tea.

                “Come on Min.  I told you it was gonna happen.”  Wonho said, sitting up to grab one of the cups only to have his hand slapped away. 

                “No, you get tea after I sew you shut.”

                “But Min, I’m thirsty.”

                “And you can be thirsty longer.  Guest first anyway.  Jooheon go fix the fucking door.”  Minhyuk watched as Jooheon scuttled off, throwing sad pouts at him until he made it out of the living room.  “Right, now that we are all sitting down with a hot beverage, I suggest we all start from the beginning.  Such as Hello, my name is.”  He pointed a glare at the strangers.  “We do not go around stabbing people just because.”  They both frowned at him.  “I’ll go first, as an example, since I seem to be the only semi adult here.”  Wonho frowned at that.

                “Hello my name is Minhyuk, caretaker to the two bozos here, three when we find Hyungwon.”  Minhyuk then sent a pointed chilling smile at Wonho.

                “My name is Wonho.”  He pouted, pressing the cotton a little bit harder to his wound.  “This is my home where I live with Minhyuk, Jooheon and Hyungwon; none of which are being held here against their will.”  Wonho sniffed. 

                “Very good Wonho, I’m glad you remember the manners I know your mother whipped into you. Jooheon is our Mr. Fix it man.”  Minhyuk grinned at him while pulling out a sterile needle.  “Now over to our guests.”

                “Well, my name is Gunhee.  And I would like to start off by apologizing to you.  I told this brat to not do anything until we talked to you.”  Gunhee then punched his friend in the shoulder who only rolled his eyes at him.  “He’s brilliant but when it comes to talking to people, he tends to fall short.  Any kind of social interaction tends to fall short with him.  I blame his height.”  Said brat in question only crossed his arms, slouching on the couch, his bruised lip poised in a pout.

                Minhyuk hummed, threading the needle before making his way over to Wonho.  “And the brats name is?”  He prompted giving the other boy a pointed look.

                “I.M” Came the gruff voice.

                “Changkyun, is his given name.  He listens to that one better.”

                “Changkyun then.”  Minhyuk said as he pushed Wonho back on the couch.  “Tell me Changkyun, why did you find it necessary to stab someone instead of ask them the basic questions of ‘What do you know about Hyungwon? hmm?”  Minhyuk started to patch Wonho skin together, causing Wonho to flinch.

                “I did ask.” 

                “Oh?”  Minhyuk said carefully.  “Was the answer not to your liking?”

                “I thought he was lying.”

                “Ah, and tell me, what did you know of Wonho before all this happened?”

                There was a long silence, causing Minhyuk to stop what he was doing and look over at the young boy with a glare.  Wonho flinched, Minhyuk was usually the bubbly one of their group, this serious side of him was scary.

                “We only knew that Hyungwon was last seen with Wonho, didn’t we Changkyun?”  Gunhee stated with a pointed glare at the boy.  Changkyun seemed to shrink in on himself, pulling a bleeding finger up to his lip.

                Wonho could feel the anger bubbling in him.  “You’re telling me, that all you knew was that Hyungwon was last seen with me?  And you attacked me for that?”

                “You seemed suspicious at the club.”  Changkyun whispered.

                “I seemed suspicious at the club?  The club I own?  The club where I allow trouble makers to run if they follow the long list of my rules?  The club where from what I know was the last place Hyungwon made it to before he was taken?  Tell me what the fuck you know about my questions at the club that would cause you to attack me?”  Wonho had stood and started pacing, ignoring the needle that danced from surgical thread.

                “Well if you didn’t ask such strange questions my mind wouldn’t have automatically thought of the worse!”  Changkyun yelled, standing as well.

                “Wonho if you don’t sit down I am going to take you to a hospital where they will call your mother.”

                Wonho could hear the click of his jaw snap shut before he threw himself back on the couch, and with as much indignation, Minhyuk sat in his lap to continue his patch work.

                “Again, I apologize on his behalf.  We have yet to work on his people skills.  If anything, I’m sure he’s embarrassed with himself.  He lost a fight after all, that would be a first since he was ten.”  Gunhee snorted.

                “I didn’t lose.”  Changkyun sniffed.

                “Oh no, you were just in a very good headlock by the time me and the other guy got there.” 

                “I let him do that.”

                “Oh?  Let him?”  Gunhee grinned.  “I would actually like to see that fight again then.”  He then cleared his throat.  “Honestly, he has had this happened before.  I would have thought he learned his lesson by now, but it seems not.  We would like to help you locate your missing friend.  We will even share the information we have gotten from the next town over.  And offer our services, free of charge.  Won’t we I.M?”  Gunhee glared at Changkyun who pouted down at his lap.

                “That would be wonderful, wouldn’t it Wonho, more people to help us find Hyungwon.  More resources that we could probably use.”

                “I don’t get what they have to offer us that we don’t already have.”

                “Changkyun is a master infiltrator, good with a range of all weapons, he like knives the most.  I am a hacker, and a bit of old school investigator.”  Gunhee supplied.

                “See, we need a hacker.  We don’t have ours now and you thinking that Jooheon and I are able to use Hyungwon’s systems to find everything is running us ragged.”

                Wonho groaned and glared Minhyuk, who only gave him a deadly smile as he tied off his stitches and covered it with a cotton patch.  When Wonho huffed Minhyuk smiled and slipped off his lap, returning to his kit to pack up.

                “Do I even want to know how old you two are?”

                “We could ask you the same question.”

                “Second year.”  Wonho stated with a sniff.

                “We could be in our second year, if we bothered with school.”  Changkyun said.

                “For now, let’s just say that he is probably the youngest person here.”  Gunhee said.

                “I don’t know why you’re bothering with it Wonho.”

                “Cause if I bring them to dinner tomorrow night Mama will want to know.”  Wonho sighed.  “Alright, let’s work together to find Hyungwon.  I’ll show you to the systems, maybe you can find something that Minhyuk and Jooheon can’t.  They aren’t the best hackers, they only learned a few things from Hyungwon.”  Wonho stood, picking up his bloodied shirt as he went.

 

~`~

                Changkyun rolled his eyes as he watched his friend drool all over the computer system in front of him.

                “For real, this system is amazing.  Holy crap.  There is so much.  I think I’m in love.”  Gunhee sat at the system and marveled at it before lifting his hands and with a pleased look watched as files got thrown all over the screen.  “Okay, so this is what we have from the last town over.  This missing person’s poster is the one we received from the police station.  They said that it had been something they had been working on, but I guess with the information from the file that you guys have, the cop is a dirty one.  He didn’t tell us who, and honestly, I think cops would take in a better poster than the one we got.  There wasn’t even a picture on it.”

                “Ah, Hyungwon doesn’t really like pictures of himself, the ones we do have he’s sleeping in.”

                “That would make sense, most hackers like staying off grid.”  Gunhee continued to type.  “Okay, so following the information on this case file that you guys had.  The main suspects name is Joon.”  Joon’s face flashed on one of the screens.  “It seems that he and Hyungwon had been together for about six months before the police decided that he wasn’t their real suspect.”

                “That six months would be when he gained all the cover he needed.  So, it seems he was just using Hyungwon.”

                “Possible.”  Gunhee said as his fingers wiggled over the space bar.  “Or, hang on, there was a file around here labeled cheater code.”  There was a click.  “Alright, so I’m gonna go ahead and guess that this Joon cheated on your friend here.”

                “How did you get that?”  Jooheon asked standing next to Gunhee’s elbow.

                “Cheater code is full of nothing but legal and criminalizing documentations of Joon and his business.  Seems like Hyungwon was finding what information he could to take them down.  Man, your hacker is brilliant.  He deleted Joon’s entire cover life, and then stole any information on his gang he could.”

                “That’s great that he’s brilliant, how about we find out where, or even a hint of where.”  Wonho sighed.

                “What about that Thunder guy you were trying to track down earlier?”  Changkyun asked.

                “Thunder?  He was the secondary to the original gang head in this town.  That was before I moved here and had enough of being scared on my own street.  He was known to torture people that owed the business money.  I figured if anyone was still up to their old ways it would be him.  Most of the gang moved out when I took over.  He stayed, and I allowed him to run the club, Hyungwon did weekly camera checks on all the activity.  Jooheon and Minhyuk attend every other night to watch over the place.  Nothing suspicious seemed to be happening.  Thunder stayed on the strict schedule I gave him.  Today, however, Mir said a friend had come to visit him.”  Wonho ran his thumb over his lip in thought.

                “Thunder seems to have ties to Joon’s gang.  There are some emails to a Joonie that look like love letters.  However, it looks like Hyungwon thought it was code.”  A few clicks and a highlighted email appeared on a bigger screen.  “He’s been going through and highlighting certain words and connecting them to other emails.  But it doesn’t seem like he had any luck yet.”

                “So, find Thunder, we find Joon, we find Hyungwon.”

                “That seems to be it.”

                “Wow, you did all that in a matter of minutes.  You’re amazing.”  Jooheon said in wonder looking at all the screens with information on them.

                Gunhee blushed.  “Thank you.”

                “Min, were you able to find anything about Thunder earlier when I asked?”  Wonho asked.

                “No, I was too worried over what fucking state you were going to return in.”  Minhyuk grumbled.  Wonho had the decency to look away.

                “I know where his apartment it.  It was a few floors above my parent’s old place before they skipped town, but any hang out places, I wouldn’t know.”  Jooheon said.

                “I guess we can check there.”

                “Should probably watch the place first,” Changkyun grumbled behind them, arms crossed.  “It would kind of suck if we got it wrong and infringe on this person’s life without probable cause.”

                “I figured with the information we have, you would had already been at the apartment guns blazing.”  Wonho replied to him.

                “Well, I learned my lesson once today.”  Changkyun mumbled before he looked over at Gunhee.  “Can you pull up the schematics on the apartment and any surrounding buildings that may give us an inside look.”  Gunhee raised an eyebrow at him.  “Please?”  He added.

                “Ah, well, since you asked so nicely.”  Gunhee grinned and then turned to look at Jooheon.  “Can I have your old building’s address please?”  He smiled.  “Maybe your phone number too.”

                Jooheon’s cheeks flushed to match the color of his hair.  “Um, yeah, I um.” Jooheon rubbed the back of his head and Changkyun rolled his eyes.  Leave it up to Gun to find someone to flirt with.

~`~

                _“I really like this cool gadget thing.”_   Changkyun huffed silently, Minhyuk’s smile could be heard through the earpiece, _“we need these Wonho, this way I can yell at you with out the phone.”_   Changkyun cracked his neck and pulled his sniper scope to his eye.  He was waiting for movement in the apartment window.  But the curtains had been drawn for a long while.

                “Gun, Jooheon, do you have anything on your side?”  He asked lowly.

                _“Nothing yet.”_

                “Wonho?”

                _“No.  How the hell can he afford a top floor corner apartment.  Holy fuck, I should have watched him better.”_

                Changkyun scrunched his nose, it was annoying having to work with other people.  Especially people that didn’t know the meaning of silent recon.  He reached up to scratch at his nose and stilled.  He pressed the scope harder against his eye, hoping that he saw what he thought he did.  There!  In the far-right hand window, the bedroom per the schematics, the blinds were wiggling. 

                “I have movement.”   Changkyun moved, hopping over the wall to the fire escape he had come up on. 

                _“Movement where?”_   Wonho’s voice echoed as he ran down the street, making it to the bottom of the fire escape as Changkyun hopped down.

                “Far right, looks like a fight is happening.”

                _“Hyungwon can’t fight.”_

                “Then he is in trouble.”  Changkyun said, palming a knife as he moved towards the building’s door.

                _“I.M don’t you dare!”_   Gunhee yelled.

                “Not waiting.”  Changkyun growled and pushed through the buildings doors, making his way to the stairwell carefully.  He could hear footsteps behind him and could only guess that Wonho had followed.

                _“I.M I swear I am going to kill you.”_

                “Sure, sure Gun, from your computer?”  Changkyun smiled as he climbed the stairs.

                _“I’ll kill you virtually.”_

                “I don’t exist virtually.”  Changkyun paused on the fifth-floor landing, looking through the door for any movement.  He smiled at Wonho who waited next to him.

                _“I’ll find a way.”_

                “You always do Gun.  Now tell me about these other apartments on this floor again _.”_   Changkyun pressed to the other side of the door, peering out the opposite side of the fire window.

                “You guys are great.”  Wonho whispered to him. 

                “I figured you hate me.”

                “Nah, can’t hate people that long.  Takes too much energy, and I would rather work out.”

                “Me too honestly.”

                _“Did you two…you know what no, I don’t care.  You guys are weird_.”  Minhyuk’s sigh came, causing Changkyun to grin.

                _“Alright.  I.M the other apartments are showing as rented but it seems to be under one cooperate.  And guess who that owner is.”_

                “Joon?”

                _“Exactly.”_

                “Guns blazing it is.”

                _“You don’t have guns I.M, you said it would be too flashy.”_

                “It’s a figure of speech Gun, you know that.”  Changkyun pulled the door open slowly.

                _“I know that, but they probably do have guns, and don’t care about being flashy.”_

                “Then they be the official losers here.”  Wonho piped up, pressing himself against the wall next to Changkyun.

                _“You guys can’t be friends, I veto this friendship_.”  Gun huffed, and they could hear Jooheon giggle into his mic.

                Changkyun breathed deeply as he slowly moved down the hallway.  Gone was their earlier banter and the pressed static that hung over the entire team made him tense.  This could go horribly wrong if he and Wonho were caught before they made it to the corner apartment.  They were on either side of the door at the end of the hall, Wonho giving him a nod before slowly checking the knob of the door. 

The scrunched nose told Changkyun that the damn thing was locked.

                “We’re gonna have to kick this sucker in, unless you’re good at picking locks.”  Wonho sighed.

“Not apartment fingerprint scanner ones.  I didn’t bring the right equipment for that.”  He huffed and ran through the apartment schematic in his head again. 

“Guess today will be a good leg day.”  Wonho mumbled.

_“Wonho don’t you fucking dare.”_   Minhyuk’s voice came out just as Changkyun watched as the boy slammed his foot near the door jam, splintering the locks and allowing the door to swing open.

“Guess we were done being quiet?”  Changkyun asked.

“Well, we needed to get in.  I didn’t think being quiet was our main objective after making it to the end of the hall way.”  Wonho said, slowly opening the door and stepping inside the apartment.

“Right, so what are you gonna do when everyone on this damn floor goes to check out the loud ass bang you just fucking caused.”  Changkyun huffed following Wonho as they moved down the entry way.

“Oh, well.  I’m up for a fight.”  Wonho stated confidently as he stepped into the main room, automatically ducking the bat swinging for his face.

“Son of a bitch.”  Changkyun growled watched as Wonho giggled in happiness as he swung his foot, slamming it into his attacker’s face. 

_“If I have to stitch either of you up after this, I swear I am gonna lock both of you in a room after!”_ Minhyuk yelled down his com, causing Changkyun to groan and rub at his ear.

“You won’t have to stitch him up, I will personally kill him.  I have never gotten hurt on a mission and I don’t plan to.”

_” Should I not remind you that three hours ago you had yourself in a pretty good head lock with no chance of winning?”_ Gun’s voice piped in and Changkyun let out a growl of frustration as a metal bar swung towards him. 

“I wasn’t hurt then, was I?”  He let out a breath and slid his leg back as his elbow turned to follow, slamming into a man’s nose and smiling as he went down screaming in pain.

_“I’m pretty sure your pride was bleeding though.”_

“You can go fuck yourself Gun!” 

_” I would much rather have this gorgeous red head over here, he is so much better to look at.”_

“Are you,” Changkyun huffed throwing another punch at a man in front of him, palming a knife to block the knife wielding guy coming for him next.  “Are you really flirting while I’m in danger of being killed?  Are you for real right now?”  He heard Wonho giggle again, seeing him tumbling across the floor, effectively throwing the guy he had been currently fighting.

“That’s good, Gun.  Jooheon seriously needs to get laid, like,” Wonho stopped moving and made a face.  “Jooheon, honestly have you ever gotten laid?” 

There was an audible gasp down the line followed by Jooheon’s indigent huff. 

_“I hate you so much right now Wonho.”_

_“Wonho please concentrate on the flying objects at your head and not on Jooheon’s lack of a sex life.  Might I remind you it’s been a good three years since your last lay.”_ Minhyuk said.

“Now, come on Min, that’s just not fair.”  Wonho whined, throwing a punch before whipping his arm back to slam his elbow into someone’s stomach.  “That was a low blow.”

“ _If you wanna play dirty against the baby, I will play dirty back.”_ Minhyuk said lowly and then with a sniff added, “ _You weren’t even that good of a lay.”_

_“Oh, my god, tell me you guys didn’t.”_

_“We were drunk.  And horny.  And you know Wonho is a hoe when he’s drunk.”_

_“So, gross guys.”_

_“Yeah, I thought so too when I woke up the next day.”_

“Oh, come on Min, I wasn’t that bad.”  Wonho pouted and Changkyun snorted to hold back his laughter.

_“You didn’t even bother with lube.”_

“Okay, my bad.”

_“He wasn’t nice at all, such a sloppy horny drunk.”_ Minhyuk pouted out.

“I said I was sorry.”  Wonho grumbled out moving into the kitchen and using a pan to take out multiple attackers.

_“I have vowed to let the next person be someone that I love and that will love me.”_

“Now you’re just milking it.”  Changkyun couldn’t help but laugh at that.  He had moved further into the hallway where the bedrooms were.

_“Don’t you worry Jooheon.  If you like Gun then go for it, not all men are like our idiot leader.”_

_“We are gonna stop this conversation now, thanks, yeah.  End of.”_

_“Aw baby, you’ve gone red.”_ There was a squeak down the line and Changkyun was full on laughing as he pushed people out of his way.  His objective in site.  The wood door an innocent by standard as he threw the body through it.

~`~

                Hyungwon was jostled in his chair as Thunder continuously tipped him over.  He was sure by now he was going to have brain damage.  He had stopped mouthing off a while ago.  Preferring instead to not bite his tongue again as he was tipped over. 

                “Fine, you don’t want to talk, we’ll pick this up a notch.”  Thunder grinned, pulling out a screwdriver from his pocket.

                Hyungwon’s nose twitched.  Torture meant that he wasn’t going to be sleeping and he wanted to sleep.  His hands were sore from pulling at his bindings, his head was jarred, his shoulders ached from being kept in the same position.

                “Come on Hyungwonie, all you have to do is give me my life back.”  Joon grinned from the corner.  His guards standing on either side of the only door to the room.

                “It wasn’t even your life to begin with.  On top of it all you cheated on me.  No one cheats on me.  No one who thinks they would get away with it.”  Hyungwon growled out.  “You won’t get shit from me.”

                “So, fingernails first Joonie?”  Thunder looked over to the corner hopeful.

                “Start with small scratches and then work your way down.”

                “You put one scratch on me and you will be lucky to see tomorrow.”

                “Oh goodness, I hope your mouth was good for something other than mouthing off.”  Thunder huffed as he rubbed a finger down the screwdriver.

                “Nah, dude I cheated with had a better mouth.”  They both laughed together and Hyungwon fumed, fingers flexing as he pressed down on his thumb.

                There was an audible boom followed by loud yells.

                “What the hell is that?”  Joon stood straight and pointed a glare at the door. 

                “I don’t know.”  Thunder dropped his screwdriver, instead pulling out a serrated knife.  “Want me to look?”

                “No, we should get moving.”  Joon pulled his gun out, clicking the safety off, his guards doing the same, turning to face the door.

                “What about him?”

                “Cut a finger off, that will teach whoever his friends are not to come close again.  But sadly, we have to keep him alive.”  Joon paused, grinning down at Hyungwon’s glare.  “You will give me what I want Hyungwon.”

                There was a loud slap, Hyungwon grinning triumphally as Joon reeled back shocked.  “I said no, and no means no Joon.”

                “Oh Hyungwon, how many more mistakes are you going to make?”  Joon grinned and grabbed Hyungwon around the neck.  “You are going to give me what I want Hyungwon.”

                “A good kick to the face?  Let me just untie them.”

                “Give him back his money you whore!”  Thunder screamed waving the knife around in Hyungwon’s face.

                “Ah, is he not worth anything without the money?”  Hyungwon grinned pulling up his free hand to the back of his neck, trying to pop the kink out.

                “Shut your mouth!  Joon is ten times the man you are!”  Thunder screamed, hand raising to hit Hyungwon again.  The hit never came.  A crash sounded and a body toppled into the room.  Hyungwon watched amazed as short man dressed in all black stepped through the hole, swiping bits of wood off his shoulders as he went. 

                The man studied the room before his sharp eyes falling on Hyungwon.  “Ah,” The man’s eyes widened as he looked away from Hyungwon.  Eyes turning to the corner.  “Okay, no one told me this guy was like hot as fuck.”  There was a beat.  “Of course, I mean Hyungwon, Gun, like honestly.  Joon looks like a playboy and this Thunder guy…I’m sure his nose is like on rival of ugly with mine.”  Another pause.  “Yes, I know I’m not all that great looking thank you for reminding me.  I really didn’t need your input on that Wonho.  Where are you anyway?”  There was a loud giggle that echoed down the hall and Hyungwon watched as the man rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “Really?  You are having too much fun with this damn pan dude.  Make you way down the hall, I’m sure you wanna have a chat with your club owner.”  The man paused, and looked over at Hyungwon, his eyes studying him for a bit.  “He looks okay, maybe a little battered, but it doesn’t seem like he is really bleeding anywhere.  Minhyuk I honestly don’t think you really need to worry, unless you’re a massage therapist as well.”  The man’s nose scrunched.  “No, he can’t come to the phone right now Minhyuk, he’s tied to a fucking chair.  Is my word not good enough?”  The man huffed at the wall.  “I do not think he’s hot just because he’s tied up Gun, really?  We are not having this embarrassing talk.”  He squawked.  “I don’t know what you’re talking about Gun, whatever do you mean?  I hope you know that I have a sniper rifle, and I will use it.”

                The man paused again before he looked back around the room, unaffected at the incredulous looks he was receiving.  “Of course, I know they can’t hear what you’re saying.  Yes, I know I look crazy, but I was already crazy.”  He looked around the room again with a smile and Hyungwon felt his heart jump a bit.  “So, sorry, I have this thing that allows me to communicate with everyone else, I’m not too crazy, promise.”  He looked behind him to survey the damage of the door and gave out a low whistle.  “They really go cheap on these things.”  He stuck his head into the hall way as he looked more closely at the thickness of the door.

                During this time Joon’s guards snapped out of their stupor stepping in front of Joon with their guns drawn.

                “Wonho!  Hey, stop bashing heads in, I’m fucking hungry and I’m sure your pretty friend would like to stand!”

                There was a muffled answer and the man nodded pulling his head back into the room and turning around jumping back when he saw guns trained on him.

                “Woah whoa, guys come on, guns really?”  He gave a quirk of his lips in amusement.  “You’re this old fashioned? They are way too traceable and believe me someone will be trying to trace them if you shoot me.  Like honestly, didn’t anyone ever tell you knives and mischief is where it’s at now?”  He held up his hands slowly in front of him, Hyungwon’s eyes following the movement.  He could see a glint against one of his hands, but the light in the room was so dim he couldn’t really tell what it was.

                “Just who exactly are you?”  Thunder growled, standing posed by Hyungwon’s shoulder, his knife casually pointing at the bound man’s chest.

                “Oh, hey, you know where it’s at!”  The man smiled pointing a finger at the knife in Thunder’s hand.  “See guys, that’s a cool guy over there!  You should all follow him!  Peer pressure!”  The man smiled a wide grin, the sparkle never hitting his eyes.  “And the name is I.M.”

                “I.M?”

                “Yeah, like Imma duck now.”  And Hyungwon watched as the man, I.M squatted, a frying pan flying over his head striking one of the gunmen in the head with great precision while the other one went down screaming in pain, a knife sticking through his trigger finger.  As he went down however, the man’s gun hit Thunder’s knee, who cursed and turned to nurse it.

                Hyungwon stared at I.M in horror as he felt a tick of pain before feeling the stickiness of blood sliding down his cheek.

~`~

                ‘Fuck.’  Changkyun thought as he watched as Hyungwon stared at him, his one free arm crossing in front of him and tapping at the shallow cut on his cheek.  He held his fingers in front of him in wonderment.  “Will it help if I say I’m sorry now?”  He tried grimacing at the dangerous stare Hyungwon was giving him.

                “What are you sorry for now?”  Wonho asked behind him, stepping through the broken doorway.

                “I may have just been the cause of the cut on his face.”

                “Oh my,” Wonho looked at him worried.  “That’s bad.”

                “Bad?  Like really, bad?”  Changkyun bit on his lip, worried.

                “We may just want to keep him tied to the chair.”

                “Fuck.”

                “His looks are important to him, you see.”

                “Double fuck.”

                “More like triple fuck if you don’t untie me from this damn chair right now.  You may be fucking cute as hell, but don’t think I ain’t about to smack the shit out of you!”

                Changkyun looked at Hyungwon and watched as Thunder rubbed his knee as he tried to get back to his feet.  Seeing a scapegoat, he pointed.  “It was really him!  If he had better control over his knife it would have come flying at me instead of hitting you!  The one you’re really angry at is him!”

                “Who threw the fucking knife that caused him to tumble in the first place hm?”  Hyungwon growled and Changkyun looked away, his whole-body shuddering.

                _“Oh man, you are in a load of trouble kid.”_   Minhyuk giggled down the line.  Changkyun looked over at Wonho who had snorted at the comment.

                “I.M, isn’t it?”  Hyungwon said darkly.  “You are going to untie me, right?”

                Changkyun looked at his feet and then to Thunder who was back to standing, heading for his knife that had skidded off across the room.  “Oh, would you look there, you are still in danger, just sit tight and I will untie you.”  Changkyun walked slowly after Thunder.

                “ _Please tell me you just did not.”_   Jooheon said.

                “I would prefer to have my ass kicked by a beautiful Greek god in the privacy of a bedroom with the lock on the door.”  Changkyun reached Thunder as he grabbed the hilt of his knife.  “So, for that to happen, I need to make sure that said beautiful Greek god is safe and sound.”  He grabbed Thunder by the back of his shirt, twisting to pull him to his feet.

                “Now Thunder dear, I believe Wonho would like to have a word with you.”  Changkyun slowly dragged Thunder back to where Wonho was having a stare off at the other man.

 

~`~

                Wonho crossed his arms as he watched Changkyun drag Thunder to his feet, seeing that he was apprehended, he turned his attention to the other man in the room.

                “You must be Joon.”

                “How nice that you’ve heard of me.”

                “Literally just learned your name like two hours ago,” Wonho smirked.  “I’m actually kind of proud I remembered it.  I’m not so good with names you see.  That’s why Thunder is Thunder because I can’t remember his actual name.”  Wonho rubbed the back of his head.  “Now, why don’t you be a good boy and get out of my town?”

                “Oh, your town?”

                “Yes, my town, has been my town for a few years now.”

                “Funny, that you think you run this town.”

                “Funny?”  Wonho smiled, “yes it was quite funny at how easy it was to un-corrupt the whole damn place.  Were those your men that I disposed of?  They aren’t very good, you may want to find better trained ones.”

                _“Wonho, the officers are on their way up.  They brought the whole force and will take everyone in, you just need to stall him so they can get to the apartment.”_ Minhyuk’s voice sounded worried.  It wasn’t often that they called the police for help, they usually just dropped vagrants off at the department themselves.

                Joon growled at him, looking around the room before he spotted Hyungwon trying to get his other arm out of the tangle of ropes.  Wonho followed his gaze, growing worried, Hyungwon was in the open, nothing would block him from any kind of attack.

                “So, all this Joon, for a little bit of money?”  Wonho said, trying to pull the man’s attention back on him, he eyed Changkyun who was gripping a struggling Thunder.  “And you, I’m so very disappointed.  I thought you were making progress, seeing that you can make money without the drugs and the dirty dealings.”  Wonho frowned, “Mir was so proud of you too, he was happy you had turned your life around, and now look at what you have done.  Throwing all your progress away, turning back to torture, all for what?  What would you have gotten out of this deal Thunder?”  Wonho stared at Thunder’s face, the man was grinding his teeth.  “Even with him getting his money back, even if you had taken Hyungwon away from me, this town would have still been mine.”

                “Shut up.”  Thunder growled out, struggling against Changkyun’s hold.  “Joon can take this town from you in a single swoop.  All he needed was the funds to keep paying the cops to look the other way.”

                Hyungwon snorted, “He wanted the funds so he can live back in his luxury.”  He tilted his head back at Thunder who sneered at Hyungwon.  “Honestly, Joon never thought of anyone but himself and his business, he wants the money so he can continue his dirty work without the cops he can’t bribe looking too closely.”  Hyungwon casted his glare at Joon.  “He’s a disgusting man that sells drugs to kids and then kidnaps them into a prostitution ring when they can’t pay for their addiction.”

                “Shut up you whore!”  Thunder yelled, swinging his arm around to hit Changkyun.

 

~`~

                Changkyun didn’t really remember what had happened.  Thunder had yelled something, but at the time Changkyun had been focusing on Hyungwon’s struggle with the ropes, and the way his lips moved to form the words he was saying, the way the thin muscle build under the shirt the other was wearing was budging.  It was the shock and hurt in Hyungwon’s eyes that caused his arm to move; it was the dead weight in his arms that forced him to pay attention to his surroundings again.

                Changkyun stared at the body he was holding.  His mind not entirely forming thoughts together, a fleeting image of ‘look you killed him’ passed his mind.  But fury was pressed forward and he could care less if he had killed Thunder or not.  He slowly looked back up, he was sure words were being said to him.  But it all sounded muffled in his ears as he surveyed the room.  Joon was staring at him, his expression horrified, worry passed through his eyes as Changkyun dropped Thunder’s body to the floor.  But it wasn’t worry for Thunder, it was a worry of how dangerous Changkyun was.  There was a tap on his arm, the ringing in his ears lessen as he focused on the hand.

_“I.M, come on I.M come back.”_ He could hear the worry in his friend’s voice, but didn’t respond.  He stared at the hand, the skin around the elegant wrist was rubbed raw and bleeding.  He fists tightened.

                “ _Gun what is going on?”_ Minhyuk.  Changkyun blinked.  That was Minhyuk.  He had met Minhyuk.

                _“I.M come on buddy, you said you didn’t want to do any permanent damage buddy.  You need to come back.”_

Changkyun watched as the hand gently tugged on his arm.  The impossible long fingers easily wrapping around it.  His mind went into overdrive.  Fear, anger, mostly anger.  He turned to the owner of the arm, knife raising to cut the fingers off if need be.

                “Hey cutie, you can’t take me on a date if you cut my arm off.  I would feel kind of upset without both of them.  I don’t give good hand jobs with my left, just saying.”  Plush lips were moving, the voice was hoarse, but it stopped Changkyun in his tracks.  His knife arm lowering.  “There you are cutie, you need to cut me loose so I can take closer look at you.”

                _“I.M?  You good buddy?”_

                “Cut me loose sweetie, please?”  Changkyun nodded numbly, moving closer to Hyungwon, his eyes never leaving the large brown eyes.

                _“Wonho don’t let the cops in until he speaks, he could kill them!”_ Gun, Changkyun thought, he just wouldn’t stop talking. 

                Changkyun was removing the ropes off the other hand, frowning at the rope burn, gently rubbing his fingers over the skin, hoping it helped with the pain.  He was in the process of removing the last rope when his ears picked up the thundering footsteps.  The jostling of heavy clothing, the distinct metal clink of guns slapping against their binds.  His shoulders squared, his nose scrunched, his knife was palmed again.

                _“Changkyun you need to answer me!”_

                Cool trembling hands were pulling his face back to Hyungwon.  “Hi, you put that knife down for me right sweetie?”  Changkyun stared the brown eyes a little longer.  “Come on baby, I need help standing.”

                _“Wonho what is going on?”_   Gun was talking again.  He put his knife in its holder and brought his hands up to his face, covering Hyungwon’s hands with his own.

                “I think Hyungwon has it under control.”  He heard Wonho state.

                He blinked, the dryness in his eyes making him feel as if he hadn’t blinked in a while.  He slowly pulled Hyungwon’s arms around his neck, wrapping his arms around the thin waist, lifting the surprisingly light body and pressing his nose into Hyungwon’s neck. 

                “Did I hurt anyone?”  He questioned quietly, eyes staying closed as he felt horror slowly encase him.

                _“Thank fucking lord.  Don’t you fucking dare do that shit to me again Changkyun, I swear I will shove my boot down your throat.”_

                “You only hurt Thunder, but even then, I believe he’s unconscious.  Everyone else is fine.”  Hyungwon’s voice whispered lowly in his ear.

                “I didn’t hurt you?”

                “Nah.”

                “Your wrists,” Changkyun pulled back to pull one of Hyungwon’s hands to his face so he could see them better.

                “They’ll be fine in a week.  You can tie me up after then.”

                _“I did not need to hear that.”_

_“How is it they just met?”_

_“We sure they hadn’t already known each other?”_

“Guys you think it sounds gross but just imagine being here to see it.  I’ve never seen Hyungwon so sweet on someone.”        

                _“Love at first sight.”_

_“Maybe Hyungwon has PTSD.”_

_“Really Minhyuk?”_

_“It could happen Jooheon!”_

_“Just believe in love Minhyuk.”_

_“I won’t until I find it!”_

“If you guys don’t shut the fuck up I swear I’m going to shoot all of you.”  Changkyun grumbled.

 

~`~

 

                Hyungwon watched as the police carted Joon and an unconscious Thunder away.  All of Joon’s goons had been rounded up and tossed into a bus heading straight for a prison on the outskirts of town. 

                In the whole process of it Changkyun hadn’t left his side.  He stayed by his elbow like a cute puppy and Hyungwon couldn’t help but want to coo at the adorable. 

                “Well, they want you to do in for questioning, but I assured them it would have been better for you to do it from your computer.”

                “Good.”

                “Also, Minhyuk wants you to be treated at the hospital.”

                “Not needed.”

                “Also, we need to have a meeting, so it will be a bit before you can rest.”

                “I really want to eat.”

                “We will order food.”

                “Good.”

                “You sure you’re good?  You really don’t need to go to the hospital?”  Wonho looked at Hyungwon as he scratched at his nose.

                “No, honestly, I just want to eat and sleep, for maybe a week.”

                “If you’re sure.”  Wonho didn’t seem like he wanted him to do any of that but a familiar van had pulled around the corner and Hyungwon had sighed in relief.

                “I swear to god if you say one more gross thing I’m gonna smack you Gun!”  They could hear Minhyuk yelling from inside the body of the van.  Hyungwon watched as a tall unknown man hopped out of the passenger seat with a giant grin as he opened the sliding door for Minhyuk.

                “But its true Minhyuk.  I really think Jooheon is a fallen star, he’s as shiny as all of them combined.”

                “That is scientifically not possible you dimwit.  You would burn your corneas right out by looking at him.”

                “I’m blinded by the light.”  Gun replied, eyes following Jooheon as he rounded the front of the fan and made his way over to Hyungwon’s side.  “And those thighs.  Can’t wait to have them wrapped around me.”

                There was a distinctive red mark across Gun’s face when he was introduced to Hyungwon.  He didn’t even look mildly unhappy about it as he threw cheesy smiles at Jooheon.

 

~`~ 

 

                Changkyun knew it was gonna happen, knew that Gun was going to pull him to the side.  He expected it, he was hoping he could avoid doing it in front of the rest of the group.

                “You guys go inside, I need to speak to Changkyun for a minute.”

                Hyungwon eyed them both before tapping his cheek, blood having dried, but he still threw a glare at Changkyun like it was still bleeding.  “Don’t keep him too long because he is fixing the mess he made of my face.”

                “You face is beautiful there is nothing wrong with it.”  Changkyun replied automatically, ignoring Wonho snorting at his comment as he trudged through the door into the house.

                “If this scars there is something wrong with it.”

                “I would still love you.”

                Hyungwon stared at him blankly but Changkyun could see the surprise in his face.  “I swear if this scars I won’t let you fuck me at all.”

                “Well good, cause baby when I get you in bed it will be love making, not fucking.”  Changkyun gave Hyungwon a wink as the boy blushed and turned to head into the house.  Gun waited until he was gone before he spoke up.

                “I take that to mean you don’t want to keep town hopping?”  Gun gave a small smile.

                “The little heart eyes you were making earlier were saying the same thing Gunhee.”

                “What do we tell your dad?”

                “That it’s the same situation as him.  I found something I want to hold onto with all my might, and I would rather stay by that something’s side and be poor than have the entire world at my disposal and worry every minute of the day without that something.”  Changkyun smiled as he turned towards the door.

                “What about I.M?”

                “I.M was under control tonight, he only came out because Hyungwon was hurt.  Hyungwon pulled me back.  That’s the first time someone has been able to pull me back without having to subdue me.  Gun, really, he’s something special.  They all are, I don’t want to leave them unless I absolutely have to; I never thought I would believe in love at first sight, but damn, I’m glad my fate chose me a hot one.”  Changkyun grinned and looked at his friend.  “Does it feel the same for you?”

                “I know that I am not leaving this place until I can cuddle that adorable little bee.”  Gun grinned towards the open door.

                Changkyun threw his friends goofy face a smile.  “Of course, if we stay we need to give them at least some of the truth about where we come from.”

                “Their first question is going to be what happened.”

                “Then that will be the truth we explain to them.”  Changkyun scrunched his nose as he heard loud yelling coming from inside.  “With exceptions.”

                “So, trauma of training and then being kidnapped?”

                “Yeah, that’s the one.”

                “Rich kid troubles.”

                “Always rich kid troubles.”  They grinned at each other and stepped into the hallway. 

 

~`~

 

                Hyungwon stretched out on his bed, trying to get his shoulders to relax as he forced his arms to go lax against the mattress.  They had discussed everything.  His involvement with Joon and the activities he had been up to.  He also made sure to send all the information he had on the man to the local authorities so that they had what they needed to keep him in jail. 

                Hyungwon huffed as he pressed his shoulders away from his ears in an effort to get them to relax but to no avail.  He was still tense from everything that had happened the last few days.  He tried cracking his neck but it remained stiff.  He had thought that showering would help, but still nothing.  He was tense, and he wanted to sleep, but no, his body didn’t want him to.

                A knock sounded on the door and he groaned in answer.  Changkyun popped his head around the door and gave him a sly smile.

                “I know you’ve been trying to relax, but I wanted to see if you wanted anything to drink or eat.”

                “Right now, all I want is for my body to let me sleep.”

                Changkyun frowned and stepped into the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.  “What’s wrong?  Are you hurt somewhere else?”

                Hyungwon rolled his head against his pillow in a pathetic attempt to shake his head.  “I’m just still stressed from being tied to a chair for two days and thrown around like a rag doll.”  He kicked his feet against his mattress in a fit.  “I just wanna relax enough to sleep.”

                “Roll over.”  Changkyun said stepping towards the bed.

                “Oh honey, as much as I would like to get a fucking of a life time, I’m already sore.”

                “Good, because like I said, I would make love to you, not fuck.”  Changkyun smiled and lifted one of Hyungwon’s dead arms, pressing his knuckles to his lips.  “I just wanted to give you a massage, I was hoping it would help you relax a bit.”

                “Oh.”  Hyungwon mumbled.

                “Roll over baby.”  Changkyun whispered again and with a small shiver Hyungwon rolled and pillowed his head on his arms.  “Just let me know if I hurt you.  I sometimes don’t realize my strength.”

                “Mhm.”

                Ten minutes later and Hyungwon thought that maybe Changkyun could turn the stars on and off too.  His body was so relaxed that he was sure Gandhi had never felt this way, even enlightened.  He was pretty sure the boy had massaged him in to a bed of feathers instead of the springy mattress he had found at a discount store.

                “Feeling better baby?”

                “Mhm.”

                “Think you can sleep now.”

                “Mhm.”

                “Alright, Gun and I will be sleeping in the living room if you need anything.”

                “No.”  Hyungwon threw an arm behind him, blindly reaching for the weight that was settled on the back of his leg.

                “What’s wrong babe?”

                “You stay.”

                “I’ll stay till you sleep baby.”

                “No,” Hyungwon finally managed to wrap his fingers around Changkyun’s thin wrist.  “You stay.”  He pulled lightly on the arm until he felt Changkyun’s body weight fall next to him, quickly pulling himself closer so that he had turned Changkyun into his makeshift body pillow.

                “Okay baby, I’ll stay.”  A warm hand rubbed its way up and down his back, lulling him back into the peace like haze he had been in earlier.

                “Mhm.”

                “Go to sleep baby, I’ll protect you.”

                “You better.”  He mumbled.  “You owe me for my face.”

                “I will make it up to you love, just sleep now.”  Changkyun whispered, pulling Hyungwon’s lanky body closer so that their legs would tangle.

                “M’kay.”

 

~`~

                Wonho stared at the overcrowded table in shock.  Minhyuk had gone all out on the cooking for breakfast.  Hyungwon was amazingly awake, or at least out of bed.  He was heavily leaning on Changkyun’s shoulder, the younger man looking like he wasn’t even carrying an extra body on his arm laughed quietly at something Jooheon was muttering around a slice of bread.  Gunhee just watched the red head with a fond smile as he slowly piled more food on to Jooheon’s plate.  Minhyuk just looked satisfied to have everyone he wanted back in the correct place, even if it meant having a few extra people come with it.

                Their talk the night before had confirmed that Changkyun and Gunhee would be staying.  Both explaining their situation a bit, though everyone could see it wasn’t the whole truth.  Wonho was sure what was kept from them was to keep them safe and he couldn’t help but appreciate the two a little more for that.

                “So,” He smiled as he plopped down into a camp chair that had been unfolded at the table.  “School starts tomorrow.”

                “No.”  Hyungwon pouted and pressed his nose into Changkyun’s neck.

                “I don’t wanna go.”  Jooheon pouted and stuck a forkful of eggs in his mouth.

                “Well you’re free to skip the first day, just know that anyone that skips has to deal with Mama.”  Wonho grinned as both Jooheon and Hyungwon stared at him wide eyed.

                “You wouldn’t.”

                “I would.”   Wonho smiled at their betrayed looks.  “Gunhee and Changkyun need to go to the school to get their aptitude test done so they can be placed in classes.”  He gave another grin as the mentioned two looked up at him in surprise.  “Mama’s orders.  And you will meet her tonight.  It’s up to you if you decide to go against her.  Though I wouldn’t plan it going well.”

                “Honestly, it’s just school.  It’s not that bad guys.”

                “Says the jock.”

                “I just made an effort to make friends.”

                “I like who I like and I don’t need any more people.”

                “Jooheon.”  Minhyuk chided.

                “I’ll be with you babe, then you won’t be so alone anymore.”  Gunhee poked at one of Jooheon’s dimples as he gave the boy a small smile.

                “If I just test out of the school, then it won’t be an issue.”  Changkyun mumbled around his toast.

                “You better not.”  Hyungwon mumbled.  “If I wasn’t allowed to test out, then you aren’t allowed to test out.”

                “Aw man, why not?”

                “Mama wanted us to have as normal as a childhood as possible.  That includes finishing at least the basic schooling level before she will let us live in peace.”  Wonho smiled at the new comers.  “You will find Mama to be extremely convincing.”

                “Meaning she is the sweetest person in the world and she loves all of us in the gangs, you’ll be wanting to keep her happy no matter what.”  Minhyuk smiled as he set a plate of food in front of Wonho.  “And two things keep Mama happy.  All her boy’s being in school and trying a chance at a semi-normal life and all her boys being happy and well fed.”

                “There’s more than one gang in this town?”  Gunhee questioned.

                Wonho sighed as he thought back to when he had decided to free the town of tyranny.  “There were four or so of us in the beginning.  All of us were tired of being scared to walk the streets, of our families to go to work.  Most of us had lost our families to the gang violence in the area.  I had enough one day, that was the day one of Thunder’s old goons had walked into my mother’s café and demanded a payment that she never had to make before.  I was so angry, it was outrageous.  I found the guy cackling happily in the alley after he scared my mother enough for her to agree on a payment the next day.”  Wonho smiled.  “He never knew what hit him.  It was after that though.  My friends and I got together and found some people with particular skill sets.  Many of them hella smart.  Many of them living on the streets trying to keep their noses out of the gang life.  A lot of them ended up adopted into my family after we cleaned the city up.  But in the end, we all started small gangs, just to keep the peace in our area.  The town is more normal now.  The police are back in control of the basic law and the hang out place we started was so that the older kids had a place to go without the drugs added to it.”  Wonho took a bite of toast and scrunched his nose, scratching at his new stiches.  “Don’t get me wrong.  School is still school, we are considered outcasts and delinquents.  There is no one truth to many of the rumors we spread.  To keep our lives normal for my mom we use code names and go by our true names at school.  Not many know who we are, and we will keep it that way.  But it will go the same for you as well when you go to school.  Whatever name you would like to use in public will be the one you will use.  Hyungwon will create the files for you.”

                “I think I rather go back to town hoping.”  Changkyun mumbled. 

                “Just test into my classes.”

                “Just put me into your classes so I don’t have to work so hard.”

                “I had to test for my classes, you have to test for my classes.”   

                Changkyun pouted, “fine.”

                “Jooheon I do have a project for you.”

                Jooheon slouched back in his chair and threw his arms in a fit.  “I’m already going to fix the living room table, I just need to find glass for it.”

                Gunhee snickered next to him, “so freaking cute.”  He poked at one of Jooheon’s dimples, cause the boy to pout harder.

                “Well no, I know you were going to fix that.  I wanted to commission you to build us a bigger dining room table.  He picked at the canvas of the chair he was sitting in.  And chairs, though I know those are harder, so maybe we can get chairs to go with the table.”

                “Oh.”

                “I figure since our little family grew a bit, we might need to make a few things to accommodate.”  He bit his lip a bit.  “About the rooms.  We have one available, it doesn’t have anything in it yet.”

                “I have weapons and Gunhee has a system, we usually shared one at home.”

                “Changkyun sleeps in my room.”

                “And I guess I don’t need a bed.”

                “We toss a mattress on the floor in there for me and we will call it good.”  Gunhee smiled.  “It keeps me close to my system and all the tech I’m working on.”

                “I’m like actually surprised you aren’t trying to bunk with Jooheon.”

                “Minhyuk!”  Jooheon’s muffled pout came from around a pancake.

                “What?  I saw you pout when he said mattress on the floor.”

                “Oh, believe me, I want to.  But I ain’t got the game like Changkyun does.  So, I’m gonna let my little Honey Bee tell me when he’s ready to share a room.  Until then, little Bee can pout all he wants but he has to voice his want for me.”

                “So noble.”  Changkyun laughed.

                “Shut up you little shit.”

                “Sure, sure.”

               

~`~

                Changkyun groaned.  His stomach uncomfortably full for the second time that day.  He collapsed across the bed in Hyungwon’s room groaning as the tall man tapped away one a laptop at a small desk.

                “Whats wrong with you.”

                “I am so freaking full.”

                “You didn’t have to eat it all you know.”

                “I didn’t want to hurt Mama’s feelings.”

                “She would have understood.  You ate five plates.”

                “But, all that food.”

                “Wonho works out a lot so she makes food to match the number of calories he loses at the gym.  It how she worries.”

                “Guess I should hit the gym with him if this is a weekly thing.”

                “Baby you get more muscles and I will give you a work out every night.”  Hyungwon threw him a smirk over top of his computer.

                “Not tonight babe, I’m too full.”

                “I know else you can make full.”

                “Hyungwon!”

                “Yes dear?”

“You a dirty hoe.”

                “Oh, you will learn just how much.”

                “Can’t wait baby.”  Changkyun smiled, throwing his arm over his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a prequel to a series i am currently writing. 
> 
> Kihyun and Shownu are coming!!


End file.
